


Second Visit

by crescent_gaia



Series: WinterHawk Freeform [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's having a nightmare when Bucky comes to visit again.</p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6703858">Healing Steps</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Visit

_You have heart._

A flash, change of scene, to where they took the professor with them. Being dragged off to the side… gasping awake before the dream went further to memories that he wish he could knock out of him. He shivered, wrapping the blanket around him, only half awake and thankful for being out of that dream. He thought about grabbing the gun in the bedside table but he couldn’t wake up fully. He tried to say something, open his eyes, and stiffened as someone pulled him into a hug. He inhaled deeply and curled around Bucky, realizing who was in his apartment now.

“Clint,” Bucky said, looking down at the man curling around him. He shook Clint a bit, which only made the grip on him tighter, and thought about turning on the light. He nearly was there before he felt himself pulled down onto the bed. “Clint,” he tried again, louder this time, and froze as he realized Clint was half naked. He reminded himself to breathe as Clint just curled around him, holding on tightly. “Can’t you hear me?” he tried, yelling this time.

“Hmm,” was the response before there was a light bit of snoring.

“That would be a no then,” Bucky said quietly. He looked down at Clint before wrapping his arm around him. He kept the metal one off to the side and looked around the room. He noticed the earbuds on the nightstand in a different looking case, but they seemed more than what they were. He tried to relax, listening to Clint’s heartbeat, and didn’t even realize he fell asleep.

Clint woke up the next morning, confused at feeling the warm body under him, and blinked open his eyes. He smiled at seeing the reason he didn’t have another nightmare that night, kissing Bucky’s cheek, and grabbing his hearing aids to put them in. He tried to get up and the arm around him tightened. Chuckling, he softly kissed Bucky on the lips, smiling as the soldier woke up. “Need the bathroom. You might be into odd things, but I’m not.”

“Um, no, but – “ he let go of Clint, confused and oddly refreshed. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a good night sleep, save for the night he spent with Clint. “What happened?”

“Nightmare. I have them, from time to time,” Clint said, leaving to go to the bathroom. He was done and moving to the kitchen, putting on the coffee. He didn’t want to explain more, hoping that Bucky came in when he thought the soldier did, and just busy himself. He did it well enough that he didn’t realize Bucky was there until he was pulled into a hug. “Really don’t want to talk about it.”

“I get that,” Bucky said. “But you don’t have to make breakfast.”

Clint smiled. “Don’t think we can really go anywhere without you being noticed. But thanks.”

Bucky didn’t let go of him. “How deep were you in it last night?”

“Same as I always am. Feels like I’m back exactly where I was, being ordered around and doing things I don’t want to do. Not just killing people but more. More that he wanted and… well, I thought I had to serve him and thank him for showing me my purpose.” Clint raised an eyebrow. Didn’t he just say he didn’t want to talk about it and here he was, doing just that. “Seems you’ve got a talent too.”

“Or you’re comfortable around me, even though this is only the second time I’ve been here.”

Clint chuckled. “I’m a good judge of character.”

“With what I know about me, I don’t think so,” Bucky said. “Are you always on call?”

“Nope, today’s my day off. Why?” Clint thought about why Bucky would be asking until he realized what he always left out when he was sleeping. “Ah, no, um, they do have an ability to connect to my phone and talk with everyone when we’re on missions. But, otherwise, they’re just my ears.”

“Your ears?”

Clint sighed. “I’m deaf. I, um, just…” now this was something that was hard to talk about. It was a bit of his own stupidity and the fact that his father, and to a smaller extent his asshole of a brother, hated him for reasons he couldn’t figure out. “Let’s just leave it there.”

Bucky nodded and kissed Clint’s cheek. “Okay,” he said quietly. “Still say we should go out.”

“You’re a wanted man, Bucky Barnes, or I’d agree to it.” Clint was about to say more when there was a loud knock at the door. “You didn’t order anything, did you?”

“No,” Bucky said, letting go of Clint.

Clint grabbed the spare gun he kept in the junk drawer, making sure that it was loaded, before going to the door. He looked through the peephole and sighed at seeing Natasha. “Damn. Can’t keep anything a secret. Stay here.” He put the gun down on the table, opening the door, and coming into the hallway. He smiled at seeing her have coffee and a brown bag with her. “Good surprise.”

“What, you’re not going to let me in? You’ve got a super-secret hot date in there sleeping or something?” she asked, grinning.

“Or something,” he admitted. “Did I forget we were getting together for breakfast?”

“No,” she said, handing over the tray of coffee and the food. “Glad I grabbed two. I just know that you got knocked around and got mind zapped yesterday and what that leads to.”

He relaxed as he realized the reason for her visit. “Well, yeah, it did happen. He interrupted it, seems to understand, but I think I might have lost him with the aids. Not sure yet.”

“He?” She grinned. “You haven’t had a boyfriend since Coulson. Always thought you were better with a guy too.”

“You just want to be the only woman in my life, Nat,” he teased.

“Well, yes,” she admitted, grinning and kissed his cheek. “Make sure he treats you right or I’m going to have to kick his ass. When do I get introduced?”

“It’s only the second time, so let’s see how it goes before I drag him in front of family,” he said. It wasn’t an outright lie, but it was skirting the truth.

“Fair enough,” she said. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” he said and smiled as she left. He went back in, going to the kitchen to get plates after he locked up. “You still here?” he called out.

Bucky came out of the bedroom. “Unless you don’t want me to be.”

“I’d like it if you moved in, but we agreed on slow, right?” Clint asked, dishing out breakfast. “Nat came with breakfast, so come eat up. Turns out she knows me as well as she should.”

“Nice having a friend like that.” Bucky came over, taking a plate and a coffee before sitting down on one end of the couch.

“You’ve got a friend like that too,” Clint pointed out, sitting down on the opposite end of the couch. “Want anything on?”

Bucky shook his head no and they ate in silence. It wasn’t until they were both done that Bucky moved and pulled Clint into a hug before cleaning back into the couch. Clint grinned, moving a bit so they would both fit, and sighed happily. “You need a bigger couch,” Bucky said.

“I’ll try to fix that soon enough,” Clint said and yawned. “Might fall asleep on you.”

The answer was even breathing as Bucky fell asleep on him. Clint grinned, making sure he was comfortable, before falling asleep as well. When he woke up next, Bucky was gone, with a note that simply said “Don’t care about imperfections”, which made Clint happier than he thought he could be. He enjoyed the rest of his day off, wondering when the soldier would be coming back, and if they might get past simply sleeping when seeing each other.


End file.
